1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scent delivery system for air flowing in a conduit and, more particularly, to a scent delivery system which can be used with a portable system as well as a multi-media device.
2. Art Relating to the Invention
There are numerous scent delivery systems which have been used with multi-media devices. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,522 and International patent application No. PCT/US98/13986. The '522 patent illustrates a non-portable system while the International application '986 illustrates a portable arrangement, both of which add scented air at one end of a conduit and convey that scented air to a nasal interface at the other end of the conduit.